Sweet?
by nekompuss
Summary: Yang satu merupakan titisan iblis, satunya lagi penguasa kegelapan. Keduanya bersemayam di sebuah gedung bobrok, tepatnya di ruang kelas 3-E. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bersama? Special for #CPC2016 yang di-up kelewat mepet. (Karma Akabane - Kirara Hazama story)


**SWEET** **?**

Original story Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui-sensei

Keorisinilitas berikut keabsurdan cerita yang terjadi dalam fic ini sepenuhnya ulah nekompuss /Sungkem ke Matsui-sensei

.

 **Warning!** Pengabaian EYD dan sedikit OOC, bahasa campur, mungkin ada typo juga. Humor gagal.

 **Pairing : Karma Akabane x Kirara Hazama** (dengan anggota 3-E menjadi tim hore)

Genre : Romance? Humor gagal?

Special for event #CPC2016 di mana Mpuss dengan nekat baru mengikutinya di ujung deadline dengan keterbatasan kuota dan ide cerita.

Hope you like it. Happy Reading!

.

.

Pagi ini kelas 3-E gempar segempar-gemparnya. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Akabane Karma terlihat berjalan menuju kelas tercinta bersama dengan Hazama Kirara, hanya berdua saja. Ya, anda tidak salah baca : **Akabane Karma - Berangkat Sekolah - Berdua - Hazama Kirara**. Demi dompet kosong Koro-sensei di akhir bulan, mendengar -apalagi melihat- Karma datang ke sekolah sebelum bel berbunyi saja sudah cukup mengejutkan, apalagi jika di sebelahnya berdiri siswi ramping berambut ikal bernama Hazama Kirara. Jangan ditanya lagi betapa kagetnya seluruh pembunuh bayaran di kelas pembunuhan ini. Tapi, mengingat perangai keduanya, mereka hanya terdiam. Sayang nyawa.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, waktunya makan siang. Tidak seperti biasanya di mana Karma langsung menghampiri cowok cantik berambut biru, kali ini si anak iblis berjalan menuju meja di belakang Kanzaki. Belum selesai anak-anak menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya dari kejadian tadi pagi, kali ini Karma membuat mereka gempar lagi...

"Kirara, ayo makan siang bareng!"

Demi tentakel Koro-sensei yang bergoyang-goyang, semuanya syok.

.

KI-RA-RA

.

K-I-R-A-R-A

.

'SEJAK KAPAN HAZAMA SUDI DIPANGGIL DENGAN NAMA KECILNYA? - _**SAMA KARMA PULA**_ \- KITA YANG SUDAH MENGENALNYA SEJAK KELAS 1 AJA SELALU DIBERI TATAPAN PENUH KEBENCIAN KALAU MEMANGGILNYA KIRARA!'. Terasaka, Muramatsu, dan Yoshida saling lirik dan telepati.

.

.

"Ayo, Karma!" seulas senyum terlukis di wajah Kirara. Mereka berdua keluar kelas tanpa menyadari efek samping yang terjadi sesudahnya.

.

"KYAAAA~~~ APA MEREKA BERDUA BERSAMA?" teriak Yada dengan oktaf setara Mariah Carey.

"Rasanya tidak mungkin, kalau itu terjadi, bisa gawat. Bakal lebih menyeramkan dari film horror manapun juga, Touka-chaaan~" Kurahasi menjawab sambil bergidik ngeri.

Semuanya masih _melongo_. Memikirkan kebenaran atas pendapat si Gadis Kumbang. Bahkan mulut Okajima masih terbuka lebar, padahal makanan dalam mulutnya belum tertelan. Kimura yang melihat menjadi jijik.

.

"APA KALIAN MELIHATNYA TADI? HAZAMA-SAN TERSENYUM, TER-SEN-YUM! YA TUHAN, ADA APA INI? APAKAH INI TANDA BAHWA KIAMAT SUDAH DEK-ADAAAWWW!" kalimat Maehara terpotong oleh tendangan maut Okano yang mendarat sempurna di pipi mulus sang _playboy_ kampung.

.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana ekspresi Terasaka dkk, bahkan seorang Itona yang terkenal dengan muka selempeng jalan tol saja sampai syok dan nyaris pingsan melihat ' _Onee-san_ nya' tersenyum dan berjalan bersama lelaki lain selain anggota gengnya.

.

Kacamata Okuda pecah.

.

Dan dari tempat duduknya, Nagisa dapat melihat jelas mata Chiba yang terbelalak meski masih tertimbun poni panjangnya.

.

Bahkan Ritsupun nge- _hang_.

.

Semua masih menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Jam terakhir, pelatihan membunuh berkedok olahraga.

Seperti biasa, Karasuma-sensei menyuruh para siswa berlatih berpasang-pasangan. Kali ini yang terkejut bukan hanya para murid, Karasuma-sensei bahkan sampai tidak sadar telah memiting tangan Takebayashi terlalu erat hingga ia menjerit kesakitan karena melihat pemandangan langka bin ajaib itu.

Akabane Karma tidak membolos di jam terakhir dan berpasangan dengan Hazama Kirara.

.

"Tenagamu kurang kuat, Kirara. Kau harus bisa memfokuskan beban tubuhmu dengan tepat." Si pemilik surai darah sedang serius mengajari teknik bertarung pada kolektor buku mantra kutukan dari penjuru negeri ini.

"Ya seperti itu, Kirara. Bagus." Pujian yang keluar dari bibir Karma semakin membuat teman-teman yang mendengarnya terbengong-bengong

"Posisi tanganmu salah, Kirara! Begini yang benar." Setan jenius itu kini memegangi tangan Hazama, mencoba untuk membenarkan posisi kuda-kuda ala Karma. Yang melihat semakin _sweatdrop._

.

"NYUNYAAAAA~~~" Koro-sensei berteriak. Buku pairing siswa 3-Enya seketika robek menjadi serpihan dan bertebaran di langit melihat mereka berdua.

Nakamura ternganga. OTPnya kandas. Kapal yang dinaiki Fuwa juga karam terbentur batu karang dalam pikiran nistanya.

.

KaruRio shipper patah hati,

KaruMana shipper nangis gulung-gulung,

KaruNagi shipper ngamuk,

TeraKira shipper komat-kamit baca mantra,

TeraKaru ship– WOI KENAPA GUE DIPASANGIN SAMA SI SETAN WASABI JUGA?!- Terasaka ngamuk mukulin pohon.

Beruntung _Bitch_ -sensei sedang tidak ada, kalau tidak, dirinya pasti akan syok dan nyaris-lebih tepatnya berpura-pura pingsan di samping Karasuma-sensei.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, Karma dan Hazama pulang sekolah berdua. Anak kelas 3-E segera mengadakan rapat rahasia. Mereka ingin mengetahui kebenaran yang ada. Semua masih berkumpul di kelas, rapat yang diadakan demi keselamatan nyawa mereka semua ini dipimpin oleh sang maniak misteri dari Kunugigaoka, Fuwa Yuzuki.

"Ritsu! Berikan laporanmu sekarang!" Fuwa sangat menjiwai perannya saat ini.

"Siap, Fuwa-chan! Berdasarkan sinyal GPS yang terpancar dari hp mereka, saat ini mereka sedang berada di _cake shop_ di sebelah stasiun, laporan selesai!"

"Diantara kalian siapa yang mau ikut mengintai mereka bersamaku?" hampir semuanya tunjuk tangan. Sugaya telah siap dengan alat tempurnya, seperangkat alat make-up untuk penyamaran.

"Nagisa, Chiba, Nakamura, kalian ikut aku. Sugaya, segera dandani mereka. Itona, siapkan tank pengintaimu, pantau mereka bersama Terasaka dan yang lainnya. Ritsu, sementara kami bersiap, awasi mereka melalui dirimu yang berada di ponsel mereka!"

"SIAP LAKSANAKAN , KOMANDAN!" Mereka segera melaksanakan perintah dari si Detektif Gadungan.

"S-sebenarnya, aku juga ingin ikut, tapi-tapi- kacamataku tadi pecah, pasti sulit untuk mengintai dengan kondisi begini." Suara Okuda yang memelas membuat prihatin teman-temannya.

"NYUNYAAAAAAA…. Sensei juga mau ikut!" Gurita jadi-jadian yang entah muncul dari mana memohon untuk bergabung.

"GAK BOLEH! Sensei terlalu mencolok. Sensei mau usaha kami sia-sia?" penolakan dari Fuwa membuat Koro-sensei pundung di pojokan sambil meninju lantai.

Setelah persiapan selesai, tanpa perlu dikomando lagi, siswa yang bertugas segera terjun ke lapangan. Sisanya berkumpul di kelas menunggu laporan melalui Ritsu sambil menggosipkan hubungan apa yang terjadi pada target mereka.

.

.

.

Sementara Itu…

.

Karma dan Hazama sedang duduk santai menikmati _cake_ manis yang tersaji secara cantik. Andai Koro-sensei melihat, air liurnya pasti sudah membanjiri seluruh lantai kelas.

" _Ne_ Kirara, ternyata kamu suka makanan manis juga ya…"

"Menurutmu, dengan tampilan seperti ini aku ga pantas makan-makanan manis ya?"

"Bukan, bukan gitu maksudku… Kebanyakan perempuan seumuran kita pasti sangat khawatir dengan tubuhnya."

"Diet maksudmu? Apa dengan tubuh sekurus ini aku masih harus melakukan diet?" aura hitam mulai muncul dari kepalanya.

"Gomen, gomen, Kirara. Aku ga bermaksud menghinamu kok, aku cuma bercanda~"

Karma melanjutkan, "Ternyata kamu lebih cerewet dari penampilanmu ."

"Dan cowok sepertimu cerewetnya ternyata melebihi cewek yang sedang datang bulan." Keduanya tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Suara tawa keduanya tampak sangat wajar, seperti tawa pada umumnya. Tapi para pengintai yang menyadap pembicaraan mereka merinding, di kepala mereka suara tawa itu terdengar seperti koor tawa antara Raja Iblis dan Ratu penguasa kegelapaan yang baru saja selesai bernegosiasi menjual kebahagiaan umat manusia.

Mereka masih melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan hangatnya, sesekali tawa keluar dari mulut mereka lagi.

" _Ne_ Kirara, itu…" Karma menempelkan ujung telunjuknya ke pinggir bibir Hazama. "Itu masih ada krim yang menempel." Lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih, Karma."

Kue di piring keduanya sudah habis, mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Kirara, kau ingin ku temani ke mana lagi?"

"Aku mau pulang saja, Karma. Masih ada besok kan?"

"Baiklah Kira,,, kalau begitu, _Sayonara_ ~ senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

"Sama-sama Karma, hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Senyum kembali ditunjukan oleh primadona dari geng Terasaka itu. Mereka berpisah di stasiun.

Sementara itu, para pengintai frustrasi gara-gara gagal mendapatkan tangkapan yang bagus.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, telepon di rumah Karma berdering,

"Kediaman Akabane di sini…"

"Hei, ini aku." suara Hazama terdengar dari sebrang sana.

"Oh, ada apa?"

"Hanya memastikan kamu tidak lupa janji kita besok."

"Hahaha, sekarang kamu yang meremehkan daya ingatku?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku cuma memastikan. Kalau begitu, _oyasumi_."

" _Oyasumi_." Karma menutup teleponnya dan menyunggingkan satu senyum.

.

.

.

Besoknya, anak-anak masih menerka apa yang menyebabkan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk jalan bersama. Keduanya semakin akrab, bahkan semakin mesra. Di kelas Ekonomi Rumah Tangga kali ini mereka berdua bahkan terlihat membuat masakan bersama-sama, saling meracik bumbu demi menciptakan masakan yang menggugah selera. Koro-sensei sangat memuji masakan mereka berdua, padahal waktu pertama kali mencoba dirinya sudah _deg-degan_ karena mengira mereka menaruh sesuatu yang berbahaya. Bahkan Isogai menangis bahagia ketika mencicipi makanan yang positif terbebas dari zat berbahaya itu. Mungkin ia belum pernah memakan-makanan selezat ini sebelumya. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, saat pasangan itu memakan hasil karya mereka, keduanya saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Semuanya tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

.

Lagi-lagi, Ritsu nge- _hang_.

.

.

.

Hari kesekian Karma dan Hazama terlihat bersama-sama, rapat kembali diadakan sepulang sekolah saat keduanya pulang terlebih dahulu. Fuwa masih menerjunkan pasukan pengintainya…

"Sudahlah kawan-kawan, bagaimana kalau kita terima saja kalau mereka memang bersama." Isogai membuka rapat rahasia dengan diplomatis.

"Aku setuju-setuju saja mereka bersama, aku cuma penasaran kenapa mereka tiba-tiba begitu." Suara Hara mewakili beberapa anak di ruangan tersebut

"Ya kita semua terkejut, tapi yang namanya cinta itu memang buta kan? Tidak ada yang tahu kemana cupid akan menancapkan anak panahnya." Maehara mencoba puitis.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Fuwa kepada yang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja pengintaian ini? Biarkan mereka memiliki privasinya, kita pun harus menghargai mereka." Ikemegu membuka suara, "Kalian juga tidak ingin 'kan kalau privasinya terganggu?" tambahnya.

Secara serempak Chiba dan Hayami mengangguk setuju.

"Uh baiklah, karena ini keputusan bersama, maka pengintaian aku akhiri di sini." Fuwa menghubungi tim pengintai untuk mundur.

Kini semua bergegas pulang, mereka mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa Raja Iblis dan Ratu Kegelapan telah bersatu. Hikmahnya, mereka kini harus lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak jika ingin nyawanya tidak terancam.

.

 **SELESAI?**

.

*Buang napas*

Gomenasaaaiiiii *sungkemin satu-satu*

Jangan lempar Mpuss pake batu, Mpuss tau ini gaje banget _ ini baru dibuat dalam waktu semalam, harap maklum dengan segala kekurangannya.

Daripada batu, Mpuss pengennya dilempar uang THR aja.

*Kabuuurrrr*

.

Nekompuss.

Oiya, jangan lupa reviewnya.

Sankyuuuu *cipok basah ndusel-ndusel*

Eh, masih ada Omakenya.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Inilah jawaban sebenarnya yang Fuwa dkk cari-cari.

.

 **Flashback beberapa hari lalu.**

Bel pulang berbunyi, seluruh siswa berhambur keluar kelas, Koro-sensei sudah melesat ke Indonesia untuk membeli es Doger. Karma terbangun dari tidur singkatnya di pinggir hutan. Di sebelahnya sudah berdiri perempuan penyandang Miss Uji Nyali Kunugigaoka.

"Hei Karma-kun, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Ada apa Hazama-san? Tumben sekali kau minta tolong padaku."

"Aku mau mengajakmu bekerja sama mengerjai Terasaka."

"Hah? Ada apa lagi dengan si Bodoh itu?"

"Kemarin dia merusakan buku Mantra kutukan yang sudah susah payah kubeli untuk mengutuk Sensei, aku mau membalas perbuatannya."

"Wah, wah, wah, parah sekali si Terabaka itu. Pantas untuk dikerjai." Tanduk dan ekor setan muncul tiba-tiba dari tubuh Karma. "Tapi mengerjai Terasaka doang kurang seru, bagaimana kalau sekelas?" lanjutnya.

"Hah? Bagaimana caranya?" kali ini Hazama yang bertanya, Karma lalu membisikan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Namun pada akhirnya gadis bersurai ikal ini menyetujuinya.

 _Berpura-pura pacaran untuk mengerjai anak-anak._

Ajaibnya, Hazama setuju saja, mengingat seringkali teman-teman sekelasnya membuat kesal gara-gara hobinya mengumpulkan buku mantra sering diremehkan oleh mereka.

" _Ne_ Hazama-san, aku yakin mereka pasti kaget dan mencoba untuk mengintai kita. Lebih seru kalau kita pura-pura tidak tahu kalau sedang diintai. Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus, Karma-kun."

"Mari kita mulai rencana kita senin besok, dan mulai sekarang biasakan memanggilku Karma. Aku akan memanggilmu Kirara.

"Hmm,,, baiklah. _Deal!_ " Keduanya berjabat tangan lalu berpisah.

.

Begitulah negosiasi sesat itu tercipta

 **Flashback End**

.

.

.

"Hey Hazama-san, sepertinya ini tidak terlalu buruk." Keduanya sedang duduk bersantai di pinggir kolam renang buatan gurunya itu.

"Ya Karma-kun, mereka jadi tidak bertingkah macam-macam lagi. Bahkan Fuwa sudah menghentikan operasi pengintaiannya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan kepura-puraan ini jadi sungguhan?"

"Eh?" perempatan muncul di dahi Hazama.

"Aku serius, Kirara. Beberapa hari ini terasa menyenangkan sekali. Aku mau kita melanjutkannya." Karma memasang muka serius.

Bermacam warna aura mencuat dari diri Hazama.

"Kau ingin aku kutuk, Karma-kun?"

Kepala merah mengangguk, "Aku mau kau mengutukku agar semakin tergila-gila padamu, Kirara-chan~"

Hazama Kirara bergidik ngeri.

.

 **BENERAN END**


End file.
